transformersfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Megatron
Megatron on pääpahis Transformers-universumissa, joka johtaa decepticoneja taistelussa autobotteja vastaan. Hänessä yhdistyvät raaka voima, sotilaallinen oveluus, säälimättömyys ja terrori sodassa autobotteja vastaan. Vaikka Megatron on mahtava ja tuhoisa hallitsija, hänen heikkoutensa on halu orjuuttaa kaikkia muita. Megatron hallitsee decepticoneja antamalla heille pelottavan ja voimakkaan diktaattorin vaikutelman. Hän on erittäin pakkomielteinen vallanhimoon ja voittamiseen. Kaikissa sarjoissa Megatron tekee muodonmuutoksensa Galvatroniksi, jolloin hänestä tulee entistä armottomampi, vallanhimoisempi ja huomattavasti voimakkaampi. Generation 1 Ensimmäisessä Transformers-animaatiosarjassa The Transformers Megatron on decepticonien perustaja ja heidän johtajansa, joka muuntautui pistooliksi. Nuorena ja karismaattisena johtajana hän oli sodan aikana unohtanut sodan todellisen syyn autobotteja vastaan ja uskoi johtavansa transformersit kohti kohtaloaan olemalla koko universumin hallitsijoita. Samalla Megatron luulee Optimus Primen hylänneen heidän rotunsa vaatimalla rauhaa ja yhteistyötä heikompien elämänmuotojen kanssa. Megatron kokee näin decepticonien tehtäväksi toteuttaa kohtalo ja tuoda järjestystä universumiin heidän omalla tavalla ja ennen kaikkea Megatronin omalla tavalla. Hän yrittää kaikkensa ja tekee lähes mitä tahansa saavuttaakseen tavoitteensa, mutta hänen juonensa ovat harvoin hienovaraisia tai monimutkaisia. Se johtuu osittain hänen ylimielisyydestä, mutta Megatron ei kuitenkaan ole liian ylpeä, sillä hän usein pakenee kesken taistelun huomattuaan olevansa häviöllä. Sarjan aikana Megatron muuntautui Unicronin myötä Galvatroniksi. The War Within The War Within The War Withinin tarinakokonaisuuden ensimmäisen osan alussa Megatron on aloittanut täydellisen sisällissodan Transformersien välillä. Tapettuaan Sentinel Primen, hän yrittää saada selville Cybertronin salaista, unohdettua tarkoitusperää ja tuntuu jatkuvasti tietävän enemmän kuin kukaan toinen. Tarinan aikana Megatron lähettää useita salamurhaajajoukkoja, tappaakseen Optimus Primen. Megatron joutuu lopulta itse kohtaamaan Primen ja on erittäin vahvoilla. Matriisin kautta molemmat johtajat pääsevät näkemään omaan mahdolliseen tulevaisuuteensa. Pian tämän jälkeen Grimlock varustaa Optimuksen omalla Energonmiekallaan ja kohta Optimus taistelee taas Megatronia vastaan. Optimus voittaa tämän, mutta ei kuitenkaan pysty tappamaan avutonta vastustajaa. Megatron katoaa lopulta. The Dark Ages Toisen tarinakokonaisuuden alussa Megatron taistelee Optimus Primea vastaan. Taistelun aikana molemmat joutuvat avaruussillan kautta pois Cybertronilta ja he katoavat tarinasta. The Ages of Wrath Viimeisen, kolmannen osan alussa Megatron tekee yllättävän paluunsa. Hän voittaa rakentamallaan klooniarmeijallaan Autobottien joukot. Hän tekee jäljellä olevista Decepticoneista alaisiaan ja yrittää toteuttaa suunnitelmaansa. Beast Wars Tällä kertaa Megatron johtaa predaconeja, jotka taistelevat Optimus Primalin johtamia maximaleja vastaan. Megatron muuttuu Beast Warsissa tyrannosaurukseksi. Beast Machines Beast Warsin jatko-sarjassa Megatron on palannut ennen Maximaleja Cybertronille, ja varastanut kaikkien planeetan asukkaiden kipinät ja hallitsee planeetta Vehicon-kätyriensä avulla. Megatron häpeää petomuotoaan yli kaiken, ja pyrkii samaan pienimmänkin orgaanisen osasen pois itsestään. Lopulta Megatronin ruumis vahingoittuu pahoin, ja tämä joutuu ottamaan käyttööönäs arkivihollisensa eli Optimus Primalin vanhan kropan ja haastaa tämän siihen kuuluisaan "viimeiseen taisteluun". Robots in Disguise Megatron johtaa tässä sarjassa predaconeja ja väittää tuhonneensa useita planeettoja julistaessaan predaconien mahtavuutta ennen kuin hän saapui maapallolle. Täällä Megatron etsi mega-asetta, Fortress Maximusta, jolla hän olisi askeleen lähempänä universumin valloitusta. Megatron on sarjassa voimakas johtaja, joka kuitenkin jättää suurimman osan taisteluista alaistensa hoidettaviksi, mutta taistelee mielellään Optimus Primea vastaan. Hän voi muuntautua kuuteen eri muotoon, kuten lohikäärmeeksi ja hävittäjäksi, myöhemmin Megatron muuttuu tuttuun tapaan Galvatroniksi. Elokuva 2007 Elokuvassa Megatron on ensimmäinen Transformer, joka saapuu Maahan, noin 10 000 vuotta ennen elokuvan tapahtumia etsiessään kadonnutta "Allsparkia". Megatron on kuitenkin joutunut onnettomuuteen ja jäätynyt pohjoisnavalle, kunnes hänet löydetään 1800-luvun lopussa ja tuodaan Amerikkaan vuonna 1913 Megatron on nykypäivään asti Hooverin padon alla olevassa sotilastukikohdassa tutkittavana ja jäädytettynä, kunnes decepticon Frenzy onnistuu pääsemään tukikohtaan ja vapauttamaan Megatronin. Megatron lähtee heti Allsparkia kuljettavien Autobottien perään ja hyökkää näiden kimppuun. Megatron tappaa Autobot Jazzin ja metsästää Allsparkia kantavaa Samia. Lopulta hän joutuu taisteluun Autobotjohtaja Optimus Primea vastaan ja onnistuu päihittämään tämän täysin ylivoimaisesti. Optimus Primen epäonnistuttua, Sam onnistuu työntämään raakaa voimaa sisältävän kuution Megatronin rinnassa olevaan Kipinään, tappaen tämän. Megatronin eloton ruumis hukutetaan merenpohjaan, USA:n armeijan toimesta. Animated Täysin yhdysvaltalaisten luomassa animaatiosarjassa Megatron on decepticonien julma johtaja, joka on etsinyt AllSparkia yli kymmenentuhatta vuotta. Hän vaatii täydellistä uskollisuutta alamaisiltaan. Löytäessään vihdoin AllSparkin sijainnin hän lähtee hakemaan sitä autobottien aluksesta, mutta Starscream asettaa pommin hänen selkäänsä, eikä tämä huomaa sitä. Huolimatta pommin räjähdyksestä Megatron selviää elossa ja vaatii Optimus Primelta AllSparkin sijaintia. Kaksikko kuitenkin tappelee keskenään ja kun autobottien alus menee avaruussillan läpi he saapuvatkin lähelle maaplaneettaa, jonne myös Megatron putoaa ja hajoaa palasiksi. Lähes saman tien hänet löytää nuori poika nimeltä Isaac Sumdac. 50 vuotta myöhemmin Megatron on Sumdacin työpaikalla; hänestä on jäljellä pelkkä pää, eikä hän kykene tekemään mitään. Megatronilla on kuitenkin yksi tavoite: manipuloida Sumdac korjaamaan hänet jälleen robottimuotoonsa ja ottaa jälleen kerran decepticonit komentoonsa napatakseen AllSparkin. Kuvagalleria Megatron with Insecticon Swarm.jpg Megatron and Spark extractor.png|Megatron löysi Kipinäimurin. Megatron and his Thugs with Soundwave.jpg Starscream and Megatron (Armada Ep. 23).jpg Megatron (Decisive Battle).jpg Megatron is Angry to Orion.jpg Megatron with Lugnut and Blitzwing.png Megatron with Lugnut.png Megatron is Back (Energon).jpg Megatron and Unicron (Predacons Rising).jpg Megatron, Ransack and Crumplezone.jpg Megatron (Imprisoned Inferno).png Megatron and Demolishor (Energon Series).jpg Cyclonus and Megatron (Energon Cartoon).png Megatron's Bad Situation.jpg Crumplezone, Ransack and Megatron.jpg Megatron & Starscream (Animated).jpg Megatron's Dark Claw Mode.jpg Esiintymiset *The Transformers *Transformers Robots in Disguise *Transformers The War Within :*The Dark Ages :*The Ages of Warth *Transformers Armada *Transformers Energon *Transformers Cybertron *Transformers Animated *The Transformers: The Movie *Transformers (elokuva) *Transformers (peli) *Transformers The Game *Transformers Beast Wars *Transformers Beast Machines *Transformers Prime Luokka:Decepticon Luokka:Vihollinen Luokka:Johtajat Luokka:Terroristit Luokka:Tiedemiehet